Pay Attention in Class!
by Elsbeth Ravensblood
Summary: People often described Luna Lovegood as having a spacy, far off look. Did any of them ever think it might be because she was concentrating so hard on something all the time? Draco Malfoy didn't care one way or another. He was just going to use her to hurt Harry Potter. AU


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Gringotts, the Leaky Cauldron or anything else in JKR's wonderful world. Except for the little pebble just to left of the front doors of Hogwarts. I put that there. I might own that. Maybe. But probably not.

A/N: Something my flighty little muse has been playing with for the past few months and I finally put down. I know I should be working on House but she has the attention span of a one year old so here we are. Obviously AU. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He poked the girl in front of him in the back. "Get in there." He growled.

"There is no reason to be unkind Draco Malfoy." The dirty-blonde haired girl replied as she stepped into the empty classroom.

"I'll be more than that if you don't do what you're told Lovegood." He told her as he poked her again, harder this time.

She moved to the large teacher's desk at the front of the room as he closed and sealed the door and cast silencing charms on it. He didn't need anyone hearing what they would be doing in just a few minutes.

When he turned back to her he saw that she was looking at him with her usual distracted gaze, as if she were looking through him at some far-off thing only she could see, as if he were invisible and of no consequence.

He snorted softly as he leered at her. He'd taken her wand, so easy to snatch from behind her ear as she passed by him, forced her in here and had plans she couldn't possibly know, and she seemed as unconcerned about the circumstances than as if they were merely having tea. Stupid, useless, little bitch. Even if she were a pureblood the world would be better off without her.

After he had his fun with her first, though.

"What are we doing here, Draco Malfoy?" she asked distractedly, with only a hint of curiosity, almost as if the answer didn't matter.

He huffed a cruel laugh at her. "Since you're obviously too stupid to think of any possibilities, Loony, I'm going to shag your brains out, bugger you till you scream, then try a few things I've heard my father talk about when he didn't know I was listening with ropes, whips, canes and some needles and clamps. Throw in some other little torture devices and curses and if you're still alive when I'm done having my fun, I'm thinking about slowly strangling you to death and vanishing your body. It'll be good practice for when I get my hands on Potter's mudblood and blood traitor bitches. In the meantime, he'll go spare wondering what happened to his crazy little friend." He smirked widely as he described what he had planned for her.

He'd thought a detailed description of her fate at his hands would terrify the girl but what actually happened was totally unexpected. Instead of her screaming in fear, crying, begging and pleading for her life, trying to escape or offering anything she had to spare her, she merely stood there, as if thinking about what he'd just said. She didn't do anything for the space of time it took her to blink twice… and then she focused on him.

It was startling. He'd never seen her focus her attention on anybody in all the time he'd known of her. That didn't mean she didn't, he'd just never seen her do it. She always had that far off look even when she was talking to someone, as if they were a poor second to whatever she was concentrating on. But now her eyes focused on him as she stared directly into his own.

It was a bit unnerving, actually.

"You want to have sex?" She sounded as if she couldn't quite believe he actually wanted to do it with her.

"It's called rape, Lovegood." He explained as he waved his wand at her in a threatening way to get her moving. "Now get your clothes off." He was looking forward to making her participate in her own degradation. It was a heady rush to be so in control of another person.

"You want to have sex… with _me_?" Her tone of voice was a combination of disbelief and hope that that was exactly what he wanted to do, as if she'd never even considered the idea that someone would _want_ to have sex with her.

Exasperated by her inaction he growled at her. "Yes, Lovegood, now get…"

"Why didn't you just say so?!" she exclaimed with a burst of excitement and a smile that practically lit up the room as she began to hurriedly shed her clothes.

He just stared at her and wondered if she'd even heard anything he'd said after he told her he intended to shag her brains out. She really was mental.

As her blouse came off, he noticed how thin she was. She wasn't skeletally gaunt, but he could count her ribs and her breasts were barely more than bumps on her chest, little bigger than a young boys'. Crabbe and Goyle had bigger ones than she did!

She removed her skirt to reveal she wore no knickers, the little slut. She really wanted it, he thought, as he noticed how her hip bones protruded and her bum was slightly flat from a lack of padding. He wasn't surprised. He'd seen her always picking at her food at mealtimes and she practically lived on pudding. But skinny or not, she still had what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

Having kicked off her shoes and peeled her socks off and tossed them on the pile of clothes on the floor she leaned back against the desk behind her and pulled one leg up so her foot rested against the front of it as she dropped her chin to her chest and gave him a sideways look. He admitted it was a sexy pose and her eyes fairly glowed with her smile. Maybe, depending on how she reacted to what he wanted to do to her later, he'd keep her around after all. A good, willing slut in Potter's camp might come in useful after all.

"Are you ready for me, Draco Malfoy?" Her voice was a soft, sultry purr, promising him everything he'd ever wanted in a girl. Crazy or not, he had to admit she knew how to put a stiffy on a man.

"You'd better believe it, Lovegood." He said confidently as he stepped up to her and dropped his trousers and pushed down his boxers, freeing his almost painfully hard erection.

She turned her raised knee outward, giving him access to her. He looked into her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance and grasped her waist in his hands as she placed her right hand at the back of his neck in a gentle caress.

"Give it to me, Draco." She almost whispered in a husky tone that seemed to tug at his entire body.

He did. Holding her tightly he lunged forward.

If he'd intended to hurt her with the slamming thrust that buried him to the hilt in her warm tightness, it wasn't evident in her face as she merely moaned in a maddening, erotic sound and her mouth dropped open with a pleasurable smile, her eyes half lidded as she gazed back into his own.

He pulled back and thrust again, exalting in the unbelievably good feeling as she gripped him. Damn! Pansy had never felt this good!

He thrust again even as she pulled his head down to her upraised lips. They met his in a hot, torrid kiss as he continued his hammering thrusts.

And then he felt it all going wrong.

His mouth went dry first. Not a nervous, frightened sort of dry but a desert drought dry, where the land hasn't felt rain on it in years.

Then it was his throat, as if the moisture was being sucked out of the very tissues.

He felt his fingers and toes going numb as he continued to pound into the girl before him.

The niggling worries about those symptoms turned to real fear as he tried to stop, to push himself away from her, to close his mouth and break the kiss, but his body refused to obey his mind.

The fear turned to growing terror as _she_ broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, even as he continued his eager thrusting. He gazed helplessly into her eyes in wide eyed horror as she smiled that sultry, beguiling smile at him and spoke once more:

"Give it _all_ to me, Draco!"

He screamed and cried and begged in his mind as he leaned forward to meet her lips once again as his traitorous body continued to claim the sweet ecstasy of their coupling from her, even as the numbness spread to his hands and feet and further into his limbs.

He wept bitter tears, trapped with no escape in a body no longer his own, as he lost feeling in his nose and ears, the skin of his head tightening and stretching across his skull.

And still, that same body sought the sweet bliss only she could give him.

((((((OOOOO))))))

She stood in front of the full-length mirror, nude, as she explored her transformed body. She slid her hands over the firm roundness of her bum and the smooth curves of her hips to her trim waist, then over the flat plane of her belly before moving them higher to the smooth skin of her chest and the twin mounds resting there; sliding her fingers under the pert peaks, hefting their weight before flicking the puckered nipples that topped them.

_I have boobies!_ She exalted, pleased at her development at last. A cup at least, possibly B, but though they were nowhere near the size of Ginny's, or even Hermione's, she knew she would be turning heads with them.

_Daddy was right._ She thought as she turned for another view and gazed at herself. _Hogwarts does have the best food for growing young children!_ She hadn't seen it before now, but her daddy had definitely been right all along. She'd never had her fill before tonight, though she loved the school's pudding, but tonight's feast had been absolutely wonderful.

Although, if she were to ever have relations with Harry, or even Neville, she'd have to remember to have no more than a nibble, or maybe a bite. But it would be so nice not to have to concentrate so hard all the time on not thinking about how hungry she was.

With a flick of her wand the mirror vanished and with another flick she was dressed, ready to go back to her dorm.

That left only one thing to take care of. Looking down at the dried, desiccated and mummified remains laying on the floor she smiled as with a last flick they too vanished. Had to clean up after her meals, didn't she?

Unsealing the door, she shook her head at the boys' folly and mistake: _Really, Draco Malfoy! If you had paid more attention to Professor Hagrid in his class, you'd have known that a succubus feeds during sex!_

* * *

A/N: And that, boys and girls, is why you should pay attention when your teacher is talking to you! TA! ER


End file.
